someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Press
}} Meet the Press is an unmarked quest in New Vegas Bounties II Detailed Walkthrough Some time after becoming an NCR sponsored bounty hunter, you'll notice a newspaper article appear in the Short Stick Saloon. Potentially, you may also notice more articles appearing depending on the bounties you complete and how you resolve them. All of which bash slander at both you and the NCR via; making the targets look innocent or respected citizens, painting you as a merciless killer only caring to get paid, casting the NCR as a cesspool for the injustice, and much more offensive material. The following articles that'll appear depending on your actions are the following: *Tribal Leader Murdered!, by choosing to kill Red Bear in Loaded for Bear. *Entrepreneur Slain!, for completing As a Judgment. *Khan Activist Slain!, by choosing to kill The Mongol Kid in Coward for a Minute. *Family Slaughtered!, for completing A Man Who Says No. *Political Dissident Assassinated!, for completing Revanche. *NCR Targets the Elderly!, by choosing to kill Grandma Burns in Ayin Tachat Ayin. *[[(PC Name) Slaughters Helpless Addicts!|(PC Name) Slaughters Helpless Addicts!]], for completing Mal por Mal. *Gold Cache Stolen!, by successfully obtaining the Enclave Gold in The Inheritance. Having enough of this, your objective is to find the man writing these articles; The Coyote Courier, and make him put a stop to publishing further articles giving you a bad reputation. His business is located north of the Grub n' Gulp. Going into the shack, you'll find the man himself; Jayson Ambrose, publisher, editor and writer of the company, claiming his business to be "the most reliable news in the Mojave". Confronting him about these smearing articles, he acknowledges that your actions have skyrocketed the subscriptions toward his paper and thanks you for creating such profiting events for him to write about to the public, but is "offended" that you find the papers disrespecting as he takes pride in his career as a journalist. The reason for the tone in his papers being the way they are is because you're in the "dirty business" and bounty hunters are "lousy heroes", nobody in the "right mind" will want to build a narrative around them, that you shouldn't expect the press to "sing your praises". He also mentions that his benefactors want him to hold the NCR to a "high standard", and due to you doing most of their work, you make for a good mascot, assuring you that it's nothing personal. You'll have a few ways to get James to print a retraction and stop the tone he is depicting in his articles: *If you found evidence that James' benefactors are in fact the Syndicate, you can blackmail him by calling out the bullshit in his journalistic integrity. Panicked, James tries to brush this off as a part of multiple investors he had accepted from, and dramatically goes on to say that he'll write a "fantastic story" toward "an unlikely hero, the bounty hunter", saying that if you forget about the evidence, his future articles will spread the word of your good deeds, essentially announcing that "the villain will become a hero... and save the Mojave". *Inquire to him on becoming a "benefactor" to get the depiction in the papers changed, despite his commitment to objectivity he gets the sense that he may be ignoring a promising human interest story and asks for 500 caps to get the job done. Bribing him the caps, he'll be pleased and tells you to look forward to the upcoming edits in his articles. **If you have less than 500 caps, he'll suggest you get it. Claiming the next bounty you complete should cover it. *Stand your ground and say that he is critical specifically towards you, questioning if he'd write differently about other news. In response he quotes Aristotle, saying that criticism is something that can easily be avoided and retaliates by questioning how his "flimsy scribbles" could be hurting you, but he answers your question by saying that he wouldn't do anything different since he's not a bounty hunter himself, claiming that his criticism could help you learn from your mistakes in a sense and that you should be "thankful". With a Speech of 80, you can respond to his Aristotle quote with one from Jason Mason Brown, accepting defeat, he gives in and admits that his attitude in the articles are indeed excessive and decides he'll change the tone to focus more on your heroism in future articles. **If you have less than 80 Speech, you can tell him that he is in no position to judge you and insult the criticism in the process. Seeing this as an admission, he happily continues writing about your "killing spree". *With an Unarmed skill of 80, you can threaten to break his hands if he continues to write about you. Frightened he decides to print a retraction and start a new series, one focused on your morally correct behaviour, pleading that you do not harm him. **If you have less than 80 Unarmed, you can try to force him into stop writing the stuff or you'll "kick his ass into next week". He'll smugly retaliate by saying it's not a good judge in character to threaten a member of the press as he apparently has NCR contacts who could send you away for a life sentence. *Kill him, this will ultimately stop the papers from being published further, but may attract unwanted attention once buyers become suspicious to the lack of new papers. After successfully getting Jayson to change the tone of the story, the articles that have already appeared or have yet to appear will change to the following: *Tribal Leader Murdered! → Hero Slays Outlaw! *Entrepreneur Slain! → Raider Kingpin Killed! *Khan Activist Slain! → Barbarian Slain! *Family Slaughtered! → Terrorists Routed! *Political Dissident Assassinated! → Pinko Zombies Eliminated! *NCR Targets the Elderly! → Ranger Avenged! *(PC Name) Slaughters Helpless Addicts! → [[(PC Name) Crushes Fiends!|(PC Name) Crushes Fiends!]] *Gold Cache Stolen! → Organized Crime Purged! Notes *If you have Russell with you, after being in the shack for some time he'll say, "I don't ask for much, but I'm begging you... let me kill this piece of shit." Category:New Vegas Bounties II unmarked quests